


Urban Legends

by Baylor



Series: Birthright [51]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Conspiracy, Gen, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Herrington, urban legends about the events of September 1998 emerge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Legends

Mind-control experiment gone horribly wrong. This one surfaced about 2003 and had a brief but fevered life. Six random students subjected to mind-control chips/drugs/rays designed to turn them into “perfect” students, pulling As and doing everything their parents and teachers told them to with a smile. Instead, the wiring fried and they went on a murdering spree, targeting the very teachers who’d signed them up for the program. Once they were through with the faculty, they turned on each other. They must have thought Zeke Tyler was fixed when they let him out of prison. Too bad they were wrong. 

(with a nod to David Nutter’s 1998 movie _Disturbing Behavior_ , yet another fabulously crappy teen horror movie)

_____

Faculty witches’ coven. Poor Marybeth Louise Hutchinson was sacrificed on their unholy altar while the unfortunate Casey Connor was forced to watch, leading, naturally, to his mental breakdown. The four remaining students knew what they had to do to stop it, and gruesomely detailed descriptions of those actions developed over the years. They’d messed something up, though, forgotten some required ritualistic step to break the coven, and only Zeke Tyler realized it, which was why he took Casey Connor. He knew the danger wasn’t over. He knew they’d never be safe, so he got Casey out of there and ran. 

(with a nod to _The X-Files episode_ “Die Hand Die Verletzt”)

_____

Tormented teenaged girl lets loose with psychic powers. The students and teachers at Herrington High just should have been nicer to transfer student Marybeth Louise Hutchinson. They should have known better than to toy with her feelings, to treat her with indifference. She became somewhat of an anti-hero, especially to those kids still getting run up the flagpole and not invited to the school dance. Ironic, then, that one of their own had to take her out, to keep her from killing even more people. Too bad she’d fried his brain to a crisp before she was done in for. 

(with a nod to Stephen King’s _Carrie_ )

_____

Alien takeover. It started with the faculty, spread to the students, and spilled over to the town, and the only reason everyone wasn’t walking around mindless drones controlled by a master race is that a bunch of kids figured it out and stopped it. Then the Men in Black came along and shut everyone up about it, except that one kid, that lone voice, who wouldn’t back down. And when the MIBs did him in, only one person dared to do anything about it. Whatever the other myths, the kids to come knew which one was the truth.


End file.
